Buffy Summers
Buffy Anne Summers was activated as the Slayer in 1996. A former cheerleader, she refuses to let her destiny get in the way of having a life, and often relies on best friends Willow and Xander to help her in her duties. Over the years she has grown from self-absorbed cheerleader to self-sacrificing Champion. Buffy was played by Sarah Michelle Gellar in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel. Biography Origin Buffy was born to Hank and Joyce Summers on January 19, 1981, in Los Angeles, California. At the age of eight, Buffy was close friends with her cousin Celia, and enjoyed playing superhero with her; Buffy pretended to be Power Girl, a prophetic choice of alter ego. She looked on helplessly as Celia was murdered by a demon that killed sick children and was only visible to those who were ill, an experience which instilled a fear of hospitals in Buffy."Killed by Death" Growing up, Buffy came to idolize Olympic ice skater Dorothy Hamill as she learned the sport."What's my Line, Part One" She became a popular cheerleader at Hemery High School in Los Angeles."The Witch" During her time at Hemery (1995-1997), Buffy was elected both Prom Princess and Fiesta Queen. At the age of fifteen, Buffy suffers violent dreams about women from different period of history slaying monsters. One day, she is approached by Merrick, a mysterious man who reveals her destiny as the Chosen One and becomes her first Watcher."Becoming, Part One'' With little training, and help from her friend Oliver Pike, Buffy defeats her first major enemy, a vampire leader named Lothos, but not before the death of Merrick. In a battle with Lothos' vampiric lackeys, Buffy sets fire to the high school gym and is subsequently expelled."The Origin" Shortly after her expulsion, Buffy confided in her parents about what really had happened and her destiny as the Slayer. Worried that she was losing her mind, Buffy's parents sent her to a mental institution. While there, Buffy realized that attempts to persuade others of the existence of demonic forces would be futile. She kept quiet and was released after a couple of weeks. Buffy and her parents never spoke of it again."Normal Again" Joyce and Hank, who had been experiencing marital troubles for years, finally divorced, and Buffy moved with her mother to 1630 Revello Drive in Sunnydale, a small town in California. Sunnydale High Buffy enrolls in the local high school and meets her future best friends, Xander Harris and Willow Rosenberg, as well as her new Watcher, Rupert Giles, together forming the "core four" of the Scooby Gang. She also meets Cordelia Chase, a condescending, arrogant cheerleader, and Angel, a vampire with a soul."Welcome to the Hellmouth". Buffy is quickly forced back into the role of Slayer as she and her new friends battle vampires, monsters, and demons. She grows closer to Giles, eventually coming to view him as a father figure. Giles warns Buffy that she will eventually be forced to battle the thousand-year-old vampire leader known as The Master, and the Order of Aurelius. On learning that the infallible Pergamum Codex prophesies her death at the hands of the Master, Buffy contemplates leaving town, but accepts her fate after Willow discovers bodies of her friends slaughtered inside the school. She is overpowered and left to drown in a pool of water in the Master's dwellings, but Xander resuscitates her and she manages to defeat the Master."Prophecy Girl" Buffy's relationship with Angel deepens and she comes into conflict with Spike and Drusilla, the new vampires in town."School Hard" Buffy eventually loses her virginity to Angel, unknowingly lifting the Kalderash curse placed on him a century earlier."Surprise" Angel loses his soul and reverts to the evil Angelus."Innocence" He becomes obsessed with destroying Buffy's life, his pathological abuse taking heavy toll on Buffy and her friends."Passion" As Angelus plans to destroy the world, Buffy is forced to reveal her identity as the Slayer to her mother, who demands that Buffy stay home and discuss matters with her, telling her that if she leaves now, not to come back. As Buffy fights with Angelus, trying to prevent him from opening a vortex to a hell dimension, Willow works a spell to re-ensoul Angel. The spell is successful, but it is too late, and Buffy reluctantly stabs Angel with a sword, sending him to a hell dimension. Traumatized by the ordeal of essentially killing her boyfriend and being alienated from her mother, Buffy leaves Sunnydale and escapes to Los Angeles."Becoming, Part Two" Returning to Sunnydale after several months, Buffy reunites with her loved ones and tries to find closure to her relationship with Angel. However, Angel returns mysteriously and Buffy is still drawn to him."Beauty and the Beasts" Meanwhile, she must also try to help rebellious new Slayer Faith, who becomes increasingly destructive and disloyal as she indulges her dark side ."Bad Girls" Alienated from the Scoobies, Faith finds a friend in the affable yet sinister Mayor of Sunnydale, who is preparing to become a pure-blood demon on Sunnydale High's Graduation Day."Consequences" When Buffy learns that Angel, who is on the verge of death after being poisoned by Faith, must drink the blood of a Slayer in order to survive, Buffy attempts to sacrifice Faith to save him."Graduation Day, Part One" Their battle leaves Faith in a coma, and Buffy ultimately saves Angel with her own blood. Buffy then leads her classmates in a climactic battle against the transformed Mayor and his minions, culminating in an explosion that destroys the Mayor as well as Sunnydale High. After the smoke clears, Angel leaves for Los Angeles so that Buffy can try to have a more normal life without him."Graduation Day, Part Two" College Buffy experiences some difficulty adjusting to college life, a matter further complicated by mystical threats (including, among other things, a demonic roommate"Living Conditions", campus werewolves,"Wild at Heart" and enchanted beer"Beer Bad"), the return of Spike (now unable to harm humans),"The Inititiative" and a disastrous one-night stand with Parker Abrams, a charming playboy."The Harsh Light of Day" Buffy also experiences some disconnection from her friends, who all seem to be moving in different directions. She attracts the sincere attention of Riley Finn, who is (as she soon discovers"Hush") a member of the Initiative, a U.S. government task force created to research mystical and demonic creatures, led by Buffy's psychology professor, Maggie Walsh. Buffy briefly joins forces with Riley's team. However, Riley and Buffy become disillusioned with the Initiative after Professor Walsh betrays Buffy,"The I in Team" and they discover that she is creating a race of super-warriors from the fruits of the Initiative's demon research, including the cyber-demonoid Adam."Goodbye Iowa" Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Giles literally unite to defeat Adam, by invoking the power of the First Slayer."Primeval" A younger sister, Dawn, mysteriously appears in Buffy's household, her existence having been seamlessly integrated with the memories of Buffy, her friends, and her mother."Buffy vs. Dracula" Buffy discovers that Dawn is not her sister and soon learns that a group of monks "created" a human body in order to hide " The Key," cosmic energy that can open interdimensional portals, from a mentally unstable and dangerous hell-god known as Glory."No Place like Home" In the meantime, Spike realizes that he has fallen in love with Buffy, and he becomes a more regular and reliable presence in her Slayer life, assisting in the fight against demons. Buffy suffers much emotional turmoil throughout this season, such as the deterioration of her relationship with Riley and her mother's unexpected death from a brain aneurysm."The Body" While on a vision quest, the spirit of the original Slayer tells her that "death is her gift", a message she has difficulty understanding."Intervention" In the final battle with Glory, Buffy finally realises what the meaning of the message means and sacrifices her own life in order to save Dawn's. She dives into an interdimensional portal, closing it and saving the world. She is buried on the outskirts of Sunnydale with the epitaph, "She saved the world. A lot." Finally able to rest, Buffy ascends to heaven and finds peace."The Gift" :"Dawn, listen to me. Listen. I love you. I will ''always love you. But this is the work that I have to do. Tell Giles... tell Giles I figured it out. And, and I'm okay. And give my love to my friends. You have to take care of them now. You have to take care of each other. You have to be strong. Dawn, the hardest thing in this world... is to live in it. Be brave. Live. For me."'' - Buffy's last words to Dawn in "The Gift". Resurrection Buffy is resurrected by her friends, who believe that she may have been in hell due to the mystical circumstances of her death."Bargaining, Part One" Buffy's transition back to her life is difficult; she experiences the pain of having been ripped from heaven, as well as the added responsibilities of raising Dawn and paying bills. She falls into a deep depression and begins a violent sexual relationship with Spike which leaves neither of them satisfied."Smashed" Buffy is also forced to deal with the villainous Trio, whose comically nerdy crimes grow darker over time,"Dead Things" and her mundane and degrading job at the Doublemeat Palace."Doublemeat Palace" Buffy later admits to Spike that she is just using him, and breaks things off because it is killing her."As You Were" Spike later corners her in her bathroom and tries to rape her; Buffy fights him off, and Spike, horrified by his actions, leaves Sunnydale in search of his soul."Seeing Red" When Warren Mears kills Willow's girlfriend Tara Maclay, Willow becomes psychotic with dark magics, exacting revenge against Warren and planning to destroy the world, battling Buffy in the process."Two to Go" After Xander comes through for Willow in the end, Buffy promises to change her self-destructive behavior in order to be there for her sister."Grave" Agents of the First Evil, the Bringers, begin tracking down and killing potential Slayers all over the world in an attempt to wipe out the Slayer line. Buffy's home quickly becomes filled with teenage Potentials, who come to Sunnydale for protection. Buffy is the natural leader for the girls, who initially look up to her with respect. She works to train the Potentials into an army to stand against the First; however, her methods, tactics, and decisions soon begin to alienate the terrified girls. The Potentials continue to lose faith in Buffy's leadership as the dangers around them increase, leading to a mutiny; the Scooby Gang all choose a reformed Faith as their new leader, and Dawn asks Buffy to leave the house."Empty Places" Only Spike remains loyal to Buffy, and Buffy spends two nights of emotional closeness with him before the final battle against the armies of the First."Touched" Buffy eventually wins back the Scoobies' trust and informs them of her plan to share her power with every Potential in the world. A huge battle is waged between an army of Slayers and the Turok-Han vampires, and Buffy admits to a disbelieving Spike that she loves him. Spike then sacrifices himself to close the Hellmouth, and the Scoobies escape as Sunnydale crumbles into a huge crater."Chosen" Post-Sunnydale After the destruction of Sunnydale, the Scooby Gang have scatter around the world to train activated Potentials. Encompassing mystics and a wide technological armory, the Scoobies expand to keep on top of demonic threats on a more global level. For Buffy's protection, decoy Slayers are set up to distract enemies. Buffy and her organisation are posited against an American Initiative-like cell run by General Voll as well as returning characters Amy and Warren. Powers and abilities Buffy is a Slayer and has the normal powers that other slayers do, including superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, and accelerated healing. Buffy also seems to possesses an enhanced type of slayer precognition that warns her of impending danger through her dreams. For example, her dreams warned her of both her death by the hands of the Master and Angel's death; soon after, Angel lost his soul and reverted to Angelus, holding true to her vision. Later on in the series Buffy dreams of Faith, she talks to her and finds a way to defeat the Mayor through her vision. Slayers are also supposed to be able to sense vampires which Buffy, Kendra, and Faith all seemed to lack, although Buffy had on occasion appeared to have sensed the presence of demons, if only by observing their archaic sartorial choices. Like all Slayers, within Buffy's "dreamspace" are a collective of inherited slayer memories and prophecies. In Season Eight, Xander comments that Buffy has some degree of mystical protection over her now, at least while she sleeps. To that end, her protection means even daggers split apart so as not to pierce her skin ("The Long Way Home, Part Two") Buffy's connection to Willow is now so strong, that even when unconscious, Willow's consciousness can (at will) channel an amount of her power through Buffy in a similar way to "Primeval" ("The Long Way Home Part Four"). Despite her various abilities and talents as the Slayer, a running gag in the show is Buffy's notoriously bad driving skills. She repeatedly asks her mother if she can take lessons, to little avail. When she finally does get her hands on the wheel in "Band Candy", she doesn't know what the hand brake is for. In Season Four's "Something Blue", she admits that "cars and Buffy are unmixy things." In Season Seven's "Him" she is shown to still have possession of, and drive, her mother's SUV, though she is still characteristically terrible at driving and parking it. Temporary abilities Buffy has had possession of other abilities for brief periods of time. In the episode "Earshot", Buffy gets an aspect of a demon that she killed, and gains the ability to hear the thoughts of others (although not vampires, which leave no reflection in the mind). She becomes unable to control all of the thoughts in her head, so Angel kills a second demon of this type (which had gotten away) and feeds her a potion containing the demon's heart, stopping the ability altogether. In the episode "Primeval", Buffy was the focus of a complex spell that briefly gave her the abilities of Xander, Willow, and Giles; the spell also drew on the pure source of the Slayer's power. She became faster, stronger and had magical abilities. for example she stopped Adam's bullets in the air and turned a missile into a dove. She was able to punch through Adam's armored hide and rip out his radioactive uranium power core without ill effects. Immediately after Buffy defeated the nearly invincible Adam, the spell faded. In the episode "Gone", Buffy is rendered invivisble by the Trio. At first, she enjoys her new ability, until learning that her life is in danger. Willow reverses the effects when she gets a hold of the Trio's gun. Personality Buffy's personality initially was considered to be that of the stereotypical blonde valley girl and to this day she may even be referenced as such but within the reality of the show there's a great deal of complexity to her character that has been expanded on. Where as in the beginning she had several soundclip moments such as "When the apocalypse comes, beep me", Buffy's been shown to have a great understanding of people and even expresses interest in psychology in season 4 when she goes to UC Sunnydale. She was introduced as having been a relatively popular girl and a cheerleader in her old school but throughout the course of the series she's struggles much more with being a social outcast, having to accept the role as a guarded and mysterious type of person to protect the people around her. With this isolation she develops a more sensitive side to her personality that distinguishes her from other slayers in the past who were encouraged to not be swayed by their personal feelings as part of their slayer heritage and it's survival. Though she's normally quite aware socially, Buffy has proven to have a few lapses in judgement that cost her and others as well, her destructive relationship with Spike for example was attributed to her own feelings of vulnerability and unworthiness after the death of her mother as well as her abrupt descent from heaven. When her intelligence or abilities have been put into question like when she was under investigation by the Watchers Council (season 5's "Checkpoint") Buffy doesn't appear to respond well to authority and is mostly unable to complete any of the tasks given. She would almost appear as the "dumb blonde" type but in her confrontation with the council, when things are on her terms, Buffy appears to have a relatively advanced sense of awareness that isn't accessed through many traditional methods, the strength in her personality sometimes makes it hard for her to relinquish control. Appearance Early in the television series, make-up supervisor Todd McIntosh was instructed to make Buffy "a soft and sort of earthy character." He gave Gellar a soft, muted green make-up and kept her look very natural. However, it was later decided that this was inappropriate for the character, and that Buffy needed to look more like a valley girl. McIntosh switched her make-up around, giving her frosted eyeshadow and lip colours, bright turquoise and aqua marines, bubblegum coloured nails, and bleach-blonde hair, causing the character to "blossom."Buffy Season Two DVD Featurette "Beauty and the Beasts" In attempts to preserve the seriousness of her character, Buffy's clothing became increasingly less frilly and started to give off the appearance of a tougher, feminine, mature character. Since the very beginning of the series she shows a fondness for leather coats, an aspect of her character played up in the episode "Prophecy Girl" where she wears a prom dress with a leather coat while wielding a crossbow, this idea of feminity mixed with milataristic undertones is frequently used in later seasons. By season 3 Buffy is rarely seen wearing short skirts (partially at Sarah Michelle Gellar's request) and is instead seen wearing either longer skirts or pants while still maintaing a youthful sexiness that usually comes out in her choice of tops and the fit of her jeans. Buffy also was shown to have abandoned the bleach blonde look for sometime during seasons 5 and 6 where she was shown to have darker highlights mixed in with a honey blonde color, in season 6 she even cuts her hair relatively short in a fit of anxiety and is shown to have almost a reddish tint to her hair color. Though in both seasons she eventually is seen as having gone blonde again, possibly just to reinforce her recognizable and iconic blonde image. Buffy's distinguishing features include a bite-mark scar on the left side of her neck. She originally received this scar from the Master, but has been bitten by other vampires Angel (cf. "Graduation Day, Part Two") and Dracula (cf. "Buffy vs. Dracula"). In "The Dark Age", Buffy received a tattoo of the Mark of Eyghon from Ethan Rayne, but later spent her allowance on having it removed. Buffy's deaths Buffy's first death (in the episode "Prophecy Girl") was a clinical death, in which the heart stops beating, but there is still brain activity. People who experience clinical death have often been revived. This death activated Kendra Young as the Slayer, and Kendra's death activated Faith. Buffy's second, real death happened at the climax of the episode "The Gift", where she sacrificed herself to save Dawn and the world by hurling herself off a tower and using her own body to close a mystical portal. Her body rested for 147 days until Willow, Xander, Tara, and Anya resurrected her in the episode "Bargaining". Buffy also "died" in a magical nightmare (in the episode "Nightmares") and in an alternate reality (in the episode "The Wish"). In both cases, she was killed by The Master. Romantic interests Buffy's primary romantic interests in the series are Angel and Spike. The two characters have both their parallels and rivalries. When Angel and Spike search for Buffy, Andrew Wells tells the two vampires that Buffy loves them both, but she has to live her life. In the season eight comics, Buffy is shown dreaming a scenario where both lovers are naked and holding her. The three of them are wrapped in chains and surrounded by cupids or putti, and Buffy wears a nurse outfit. In the Buffy series finale, "Chosen", Buffy both indicates to Angel and to Spike that she loves them, although they react with varying degrees of belief. Other love interests in the series have been relatively more short-lived, including Pike from the movie and "The Origin" adaptation as well as Riley Finn, an antithesis to Angel and Spike who was her third longest running relationship. * Billy "Ford" Fordham ("Lie to Me") — Buffy developed a crush on Ford in the fifth grade, but he was a "manly sixth-grader" who had no time for younger girls. The previously popular student came to Sunnydale and lied to Buffy, saying his father had been transferred and that he would be attending the local high school. In fact, Ford had months to live and was there only to find a vampire leader to arrange a deal: the blood of Buffy and his followers in exchange for eternal life. Buffy is devastated by Ford's betrayal, though moved by his cancer. When he rises as a vampire, she stakes him without reaction; the Ford she knew and loved had already died. * Tyler ("Becoming, Part One") — In a flashback to Buffy's pre-Slayer days, Buffy briefly mentioned the presumably popular student at Hemery High just before she was called. "...Tyler would have to crawl on his hands and knees to get me to go to the dance with him. Which, actually, he's supposed to do after practice, so I'm gonna wait." * Jeffrey Kramer — Buffy's vain and popular freshman boyfriend at Hemery High. Buffy and Jeffrey begin to grow distant as she takes on the responsibility as the Slayer and he breaks up with her by leaving a message on her answering machine. He goes to the dance with Buffy's vapid friend, Jennifer. * Oliver Pike — A sarcastic slacker and Buffy's main romantic interest pre-Sunnydale. Although they initially hated each other as Buffy's superficial valley girl perspective was at odds with Pike's ethics, the two grew closer when they lost friends to Lothos' minions. Pike helped Buffy in killing the vampire king and burning down the school gym full of his minions. The two presumably broke up when Buffy moved to Sunnydale; however, he is never mentioned in the series. Pike was mentioned and appeared in The Origin, a story detailing Buffy's old High School pre-Sunnydale, filling the same role as the movie. * Angel — Angel initially loves Buffy from afar, watching her as she is called to her destiny as the Slayer; this experience inspires him to move to Sunnydale and become a useful ally in the fight against evil. Buffy loses her virginity to Angel (in the episode "Surprise"), an experience which triggers the loss of his soul. As Angelus, he attempts to destroy her life, as well as the world, until his re-ensoulment; because of his actions, Buffy is forced to send him to a hell dimension to save the world. When Angel returns, Buffy takes care of him and they try to be friends, but they continue to be drawn to each other. Angel eventually moves to Los Angeles to give Buffy a chance at a more normal life, although they keep in contact. Sparks again fly when Angel comes into contact with demon blood that makes him human again; however, Angel decides that he cannot abandon his fight against evil and prevails upon the Powers That Be to rewind time, leaving Buffy with no memory of their recent happiness together and restoring him to his vampire form. In the Buffy series finale, Buffy admits to Angel that she does still look into the future and leaves him with hope that they can be together at some point in that future. However, Buffy apparently loses trust in Angel after he takes control of Wolfram & Hart. Angel and Spike seek her out in Italy, but never catch up to her. * Owen Thurman ("Never Kill a Boy on the First Date") — A sensitive and shy Sunnydale High student, whose date with Buffy became a vampire-hunting adventure that made him feel alive. Fearing that such an attitude would get him killed, Buffy broke up with Owen, unable to tell him the real reason why; nor to say that she still cares for him just as much. * Xander Harris — Although Buffy does not return Xander's romantic feelings for her, she flirts and dances seductively with him in the episode "When She Was Bad". Later, under a love spell, Buffy attempts to seduce Xander in the school library. When the love spell is broken, she is grateful that Xander did not take advantage of the situation. While just close friends for the majority of the series' run, in Season Eight, there are comments made in a dream of Buffy's referring to a sexual relationship between them, with Buffy going as far as to proposition and kiss him before the dream wackiness escalates. * Tom Warner ("Reptile Boy") — A rich member of Delta Zeta Kappa fraternity, a cult that sacrifices beautiful young high school girls to their demon lord Machida in exchange for worldly success. Tom lures Buffy to a party, pretending to be nicer and less materialistic than his vain fraternity brothers. The leader of the cult, Tom attempts to offer Buffy and Cordelia as sacrifices. Though the only good thing Tom does is prevent Buffy from being date raped by frat brother Richard Anderson after she falls unconscious after being drugged. * Cameron Walker ("Go Fish") — A self-absorbed and arrogant swimming athlete at Sunnydale High. Initially, Buffy is interested in the good-looking Cameron, who waxes poetic about the ocean. However, by the end of their first date, he won't take no for an answer and Buffy breaks his nose and gets blamed for leading him on. * Scott Hope — A fellow Sunnydale High student who had a crush on Buffy. Scott asks Buffy out several times during Season 3. Although Buffy is interested in Scott, she is still overwhelmed by her heartbreak over Angel and repeatedly turns him down. Eventually, Buffy decides to date Scott ("Faith, Hope & Trick"), but Angel's return from Hell distracts her. Buffy and Scott are only together a few weeks; Scott breaks up with her because he is tired with dealing with her ongoing preoccupations. Years later, Buffy learns that Scott had told classmates that they had broken up because she was a lesbian, and has ironically come out as gay himself in college. * Parker Abrams — An attractive, older student whom Buffy met in college. Parker was the second person Buffy had sex with. However, he was only interested in having "a good time" and, not wanting a romantic commitment, ignored Buffy after they slept together ("The Harsh Light of Day"). Buffy is devastated by his behavior, and maintains a brief hope that they can reconcile. While under the influence of enchanted beer, Buffy saves Parker's life when he is trapped in a burning building. In the aftermath of the rescue, Parker apologizes to Buffy for his actions, and she responds by bashing him on the head with a wooden club. * Riley Finn — Buffy met Riley when she started at college in the episode "The Freshman". They begin a serious relationship after discovering each others' demon-fighting secret identities. Riley sacrifices his career and friends to be with Buffy, but is continually disappointed by her unwillingness to be truly open and vulnerable with him. Also Riley felt that he wasn't strong or aggressive enough to satisfy Buffy the way that dangerous vampires did. He begins drifting away, and Buffy is repulsed to discover that he has been visiting vampire prostitutes and allowing them to drink his blood to get a rush from the intoxication of the blood loss. Although Buffy ultimately tries to stop him, Riley rejoins the military, where he is able to continue demon slaying, and leaves the country, returning to Sunnydale only briefly to track down a dangerous demon, with his new wife. * Ben Wilkinson — Buffy met Ben in Season Five when her mother was diagnosed with a brain tumour. They flirted but never dated, because Buffy didn't want to define herself by her lack of a relationship. * Spike — Originally enemies, Spike and Buffy become reluctant allies. Spike falls in love with Buffy in Season Five; she does not return his feelings, and is unsettled to discover his growing obsession. Buffy is moved when Spike withstands significant torture to protect her and her sister, and they reconcile and fight side-by-side until her death. After her resurrection in Season Six, Buffy begins a violent sexual relationship with Spike. She breaks things off, admitting that she is only using Spike and the relationship is "killing her". Spike later attempts to rape an injured and weakened Buffy (she fights him off), and then leaves town in search of his soul. Spike's loyalty to Buffy continues after his ensoulment, and she eventually tells Spike she loves him (in the episode "Chosen]]") as he is about to sacrifice himself to save the world (to which Spike replies: "No, you don't. But thanks for saying it."). Spike chooses not to contact Buffy after he is resurrected in L.A., wanting her to remember him as a self-sacrificing hero. *'R.J. Brooks' — Buffy, under the influence of a love spell (in the episode "Him") develops a brief, powerful obsession with this high school quarterback, along with Dawn, Willow, and Anya. She betrays her sister's trust by seducing RJ in an empty classroom, and almost kills Principal Wood to prove her love to him. The spell is broken when Spike and Xander destroy the enchanted letterman's jacket. * Principal Robin Wood — Buffy and Wood went on one date, but their relationship never went beyond friendship after he revealed that he was the son of an earlier Slayer. Appearances Canonical appearances Buffy has been in 153 canonical Buffyverse appearances. ;Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Buffy was a series regular for all seven seasons (1997-2003). Buffy and Willow were the only two characters that appeared in each of the 144 series' episodes. ;Angel : Buffy made guest appearances in two episodes: *Season 1 (1999-2000): "I Will Remember You"; "Sanctuary" ;Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight : She has appeared seven issues: *The Long Way Home, Parts 1-4 *No Future For You, Part 1-3 ;Other : Other stories featuring Buffy which are considered canonical include: *''The OriginThe Origin's canonicity *[[Tales of the Slayers#Broken Bottle of Djinn, 1997|''Tales of the Slayers: "Broken Bottle of Djinn"]] *''Tales of the Vampires'':"Antique" Non-canonical appearances As the main character in the franchise, Buffy has also appeared in the majority of Buffy expanded universe material. She first appeared in the Buffy the Vampire Slayer film in 1992, which was the basis of the far more successful television series. She has also appeared in various non-canon Buffy novels and comic books, and is playable in all of the video games. References See also *Buffy Summers (Wishverse) *Buffy Summers (underground decoy) *Buffy Summers (Rome decoy) Category:Slayers Category:Scooby Gang Category:Vampires Category:Angel Investigations and Team Angel allies Category:Sunnydale High students Category:UC Sunnydale students Category:Sunnydale High faculty and staff Category:Females Category:Disguises of the First Evil Category:Cheerleaders Category:Possession victims Category:Doublemeat Palace employees Category:Los Angeles residents